Beautiful Life
by choco momo
Summary: Hanya kumpulan Drable singkat Yunjae yang diperuntungkan untuk mengenang kembali 9 Tahun yang telah terlewati./ It's All about Yunjae couple/ BoysXBoys/Mpreg/Yaoi/Oneshot/ Warning inside/ Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : Selamanya Yunho dan Jejoong milik diri mereka sendiri.

Main cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Song Fanfiction.

Lenght: One shoot.

Warning : BL (boys love). Yaoi. Mpreg. MalexMale. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Presented]

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Beautiful Life.

Story presented by © Sora Yagami.

Insipired by © Beautiful Life_TVXQ

Cast and anything in this story © SMent & CJes Ent.

It's your love.

You told me the meaning of love.

You're my rhythm. A gift in my life.

Giving me beautiful dream.

Always be my side. I'll sing it again.

You're my song.

[You're my melody_DBSK]

Tubuh besarnya tersentak karena tidak sanggup menahan berat tubuh seseorang yang hampir saja menghantam tanah jikalau dirinya tidak buru-buru merentangkan tangan untuk menahan tubuh yang nyaris saja terlempar jatuh dari ketinggian pohon.

Terimakasih untuk pada grafitasi bumi yang membuat keduanya sekarang terbaring diatas tanah yang tertutupi rumput hijau dengan tubuhnya menghimpit seseorang yang masih setia memejamkan matanya sembari memeluk erat seekor kucing berbulu abu-abu.

Entah kenapa rasanya dia tidak ingin beranjak dari sana menyaksikan betapa indahnya pemandangan yang tersuguh dihadapannya.

Begitu indah dan menawan.

Dia bertanya kepada dirinya, apakah mungkin sekarang dia telah mati dan bertemu dengan bidadari impiannya.

Mata bulat besar itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kemudian terbuka sempurna dan menatapnya dengan banyak emosi.

Dan sekali lagi dia terpana.

Kalaupun dia harus mati untuk ini, sepertinya dia rela.

Dia tergelek dalam pikirannya. Bodoh kau Jung, rutuknya.

"Maaf, bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuhku."

Bahkan suaranya pun begitu merdu.

Seperti nyanyian dari surga.

Suara meongan dari kucing yang berada didekapan namja cantik itu membuat kesadarannya kembali. Buru-buru dia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan kemudian ikut menarik tubuh itu bersamanya.

Keduanya kemudian hanya duduk canggung dibawah pohon apel yang menjadi saksi pertemuan pertama mereka.

Keheningan yang terasa agak mengganggu menyelimuti keduanya.

"Eum, terima kasih karena telah menolongku." cicitnya pelan sambil mengelus bulu kucingnya gugup.

Terkekeh sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah namja yang sedang duduk bersimpuh disampingnya. "Namaku Jung Yunho. Dan aku senang bisa menolongmu."

Meski awalnya dia terkejut, sama sekali tidak menyangkan orang asing yang menolongnya akan mengajaknya bekenalan, toh pada akhirnya dia tetap menjulurkan tangan menyambut uluran tangan besar itu.

"Jaejoong. Namaku Kim Jaejoong."

"Kenapa kau bisa memanjat pohon itu dan nyaris terjatuh?"

Jaejoong menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang pasti telah memerah sempurna saat tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata dengan sorotan tajam itu. Sesuatu berdesir didadanya.

"Itu karena Jiji nakal. Dia suka sekali memanjat pohon tapi takut turun."

Yunho tergelak lalu kemudian mengusap-usap bulu Jiji yang meringkuk dipangkuan jaejoong, membuat kucing kecil itu menggerung nyaman karenaya. "Jadi nama kucingmu Jiji. Lucu sekali, persis sepertimu."

Jaejoong sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan senyuman diwajahnya, jantungnya berdetak menjadi semakin terkendali. Apakah mungkin dia terkena serang jantung karena bertemu dengan seseorang yang baru beberapa menit dikenalnya?

"Maaf Yunho-ssi, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi sekarang."

Jaejoong buru-baru bangkit dari duduknya sebelum kemudian menunduk hormat kearah yunho tanpa sekalipun berani mengangkat wajahnya. "Terima kasih telah menolongku, dan maaf karena merepotkan."

Yunho masih tetap memperhatikan tubuh itu hingga benar-benar menghilang ditelan jarak.

"Kim Jaejoong. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Like the glittering sun.

When a flash of wind whirls around me,

I end up looking for you, who has fade into the scenery.

Why is it this so fragrant as if this is a dream?

Like flower my lady, you have been rooted in my heart,

So, you can't go elsewhere.

[Flower Lady_DBSK]

Yunho tertegun. Seakan kedua langkahnya begitu berat. Kedua matanya menatap lurus kearah seorang namja cantik yang sedang membagikan bunga untuk orang-orang yang kebetulan melintas dihadapannya.

Kedua tangannya seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk mengabadikan moment yang tersungguh indah didepan kedua matanya dengan menggunakan kamera yang sedari tadi digantungkan dilehernya.

Sempurna.

Bahkan satu kata itu tidak mampu menggambarkan betapa mempesonanya seorang kim jaejoong saat ini.

Seakan semua yang ada hanya berpusat disekelilingnya.

Hanya ada dirinya.

Hati dan jiwanya seolah pasrah terperangkap dalam kebahagiaan yang terasa begitu tidak manusiawi.

Jaejoong tidak henti mengumbar kebahagiaan kepada semua orang yang tersenyum menyambut bunga yang dia berikan.

Tanpa ragu-ragu memberikan setangkai bunga pada sebuah tangan besar yang terjulur kearahnya.

Jaejoong tertegun.

Namja itu, adalah namja yang sama dengan yang menolongnya tempo hari.

"Yunho-ssi,"

Yunho tersenyum, tanpa sekalipun melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah namja yang sedang sibuk berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya ketempat lain.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku sedang membagikan bunga agar pengunjung toko kami semakin banyak."

keduanya sontak mendongakan kepala menatap langit saat titik-titik hujan mulai berjatuhan kebumi.

Yunho buru-buru menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya. Membiarkan air hujan menyantuh permukaan kulitnya, merasakan bagaimana ketika sensasi dingin yang meresap namun terasa menyenangkan.

"Kata eomma, apabila dua orang saling mencintai mengucapkan harapan saat hujan pertama turun, maka cinta mereka akan abadi." ucapnya lirih.

Yunho tertegun.

Entah bagaimana dia bisa menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

Kedua manik matanya tidak lepas menatap wajah yang masih setia menyenandungkan senyuman pada sang langit yang menurunkan tetes-tetes kehidupannya kebumi.

Since i allow it, Time will leave me (leave)

And take you away

There a words i can't keep inside,

Even though you hurt, pelase just stay with me.

[Love is never gone_DBSK]

Jaejoong menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang tidak tertutup sarung tangan sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari caffe sederhana yang menjanjikan kehangatan. Musim panas hampir berakhir dan sudah memasuki musim gugur, jadi wajar saja kalau udara mulai dingin.

Jaejoong menghela berat sambil sesekali menatap kosong kearah jalan yang mulai sepi.

Dia sudah menunggu yunho yang berjanji akan datang untuk menemaninya menikmati segelas copi hangat di caffe langganannya, tetapi meski dia menunggu hingga dua jam lamanya, namja itu tidak kunjung datang.

Sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka saat musim panas, hubungan keduanya memang sudah bisa dikatakan berkembang menjadi seperti yang diharapkan.

Mereka semakin dekat. Dan jaejoong akui debaran didadanya justru kian lama kian terasa.

Namja cantik bermata indah itu seketika menghentikan langkahnya saat kedua mata besarnya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

Seseorang yang seharusnya saat ini sedang duduk bersamanya didalam caffe justru malah sedang tertawa bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut gelombang.

Dia dapat melihat segalanya dengan begitu jelas disini, kaca transparan milik salah satu butik perancang pakaian pernikahan terkenal yang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dan yunho terasa seperti tembok beton tebal yang berdiri kokoh.

Yunho tidak akan pernah terjangkau.

Dia begitu dekat, namun juga terasa begitu jauh.

Mereka terlihat begitu serasi.

Bagaimana yunho melingkarkan lengan kokohnya dipinggang ramping itu dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

Jaejoong meringis pedih, rupanya selama ini dia salah dalam mengartikan kebaikan Yunho padanya.

Dia bahkan telah kalah sebelum sempat berperang.

Wajah bahagia itu segera menghilang begitu matanya bertemu tatap dengan kedua bola mata jaejoong yang segera saja mengalihkan pandangannya dan kemudian kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang tertunda.

"Jae,"

Jaejoong bergeming. Dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terlihat begitu lemah dan menyedihkan, setidaknya tidak didepan orang yang dia cintai.

Lengan besar itu berhasil menahannya dan memaksanya untuk berbalik.

Mata mereka bertemu.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Jae, ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku tidak harus mendengar apapun." ucapnya lirih. Nyaris sepelan angin yang berbisik.

Seluruh aliran darahnya terasa berhenti mengalir keseluruh tubuh ketika yunho menariknya kedalam pelukan yang menenangkan, mendekapnya begitu erat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sekali ini jaejoong benar-benar membeku. Apakah sekarang dia sedang bermimpi hingga mendengar seorang sempurna seperti yunho menyatakan cinta padanya.

Jaejoong perlahan melepaskan pelukan yunho pada tubuhnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Tapi, gadis itu?"

Yunho terkekeh pelan. "Dia adalah kakak sepupuku yang baru kembali dari london. Dia memaksaku menemaninya dan poselku mati jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu."

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong hanya diam mendengarkan semua yang telah dia katakan. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Terkekeh kecil melihat Yunho salah tingkah sambil sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Wajah namja bermata musang itu telah memerah sempurna.

Mata itu sesekali meliriknya dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan.

Jaejoong meangguk dan segera saja wajah dipenuhi raut kecemasan itu berganti dengan senyuman sumringah.

Yunho meraih kelima jemari Jaejoong dan kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

"Apakah itu artinya kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

Jaejoong mengangguk pasti sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang telah dipenuhi semburat merah.

Yunho meraih sesuatu yang dia selipkan didalam kantung celananya dan kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya untuk berlutut sambil tetap menggenggam jemari tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu mungkin terlalu cepat. Tapi aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu. Karena itu, Kim Jaejoong, mau kah kau mendampingku selamanya?"

Yunho merasakan adanya sejenis air dingin yang disiramkan langsung keseluruh tubuhnya saat telinganya mendengar isakan yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

Yunho menegakan tubuhnya dan dengan panik bersuaha meredakan tangisan jaejoong yang semakin lama semakin keras. "Jae, gwechanayo? Mian kalau aku, aku..." Yunho tidak pernah merasa begitu bingung seperti saat ini. Apa ada yang salah dari kata-kata yang telah dia ucapkan? Apa Jaejoong tidak mau menerima lamarannya yang memang terbilang sangat mendadak.

"Jae, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud..."

Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan ucapannya, pukulan pelan tangan Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu medarat didadanya. "Jung Yunho Pabbo, kau melamarku ditempat seperti ini? Kita bahkan baru saja berpacaran. Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti aku merasa sangat bahagia sampai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa." isaknya tertahan sambil memeluk erat tubuh Yunho yang merasa tubuhnya mendadak menjadi kaku.

Jaejoong menerima lamarannya.

Meskipun agak terkejut, pada akhirnya Yunho menggerakkan kedua lengannya untuk balas mendekap tubuh orang dia cintai begitu erat.

If it was me, i'd make you your heart warm once more.

With eternal tenderness. Even if fate's game hurt the heart...

On the other side of the tears.

A single ray of light will swoop down into the darkness. Everyone is searching the place.

That can take away the sorrow and the loneliness.

So... For you, that place is here.

Don't be afraid, don't be hesitate anymore, because i'll protec you.

[Love in the ice_DBSK]

Yunho melingkarkan lengan kekarnya disekeliling pinggang ramping namja yang sedang berbaring miring membelakangi tubuhnya sambil sesekali memberikan kecupan disertai gigitan-gigitan kecil disekitar leher Jaejoong yang terekspos.

Melihat istrinya yang hanya diam tidak bergeming membuat yuho menghentikan aktifitas nakalnya memberikan tanda kepemilikan ditubuh istrinya. Seperti yang baru saja mereka lakukan masih belum cukup.

"Boo, kau masih memikirkannya?"

Jaejoong hanya menghela napas berat, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan

Pertanyaan dari suaminya."Boo, kau seharusnya tidak perlu memikirkannya. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Lagipula kita masih bisa mengadopsi anak."

Kalimat terakhir Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap sepasang mata musang yang masih setia menatapnya.

Kedua bola mata besarnya berkaca-kaca.

"Apa kau tidak ingin punya anak?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, sebentar lagi air matanya pasti akan merebak.

Yunho membelai lembut kening Jaejoong basah karena keringat sebelum kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu aku ingin. Tapi kalau kau berpikir untuk melakukan seperti apa yang Kibum lakukan, aku tidak akan setuju."

Kibum dan Siwon yang notabene adalah adik sepupu Yunho datang berkunjung apartment mewah mereka dengan membawa seorang bayi laki-laki yang awalnya Jaejoong kira adalah anak adopsi kedua pasangan yang telah resmi menikah selama dua tahun itu.

Tapi ternyata Jaejoong keliru, bayi itu adalah anak biologis dari Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum. Bayi yang benar-benar lahir dari rahim Kibum, lebih tepatnya rahim buatan.

Tidak akan bisa dia lupakan bagaimana ekspresi kebahagian diwajah Yunho ketika Kibum membiarkan namja bermata musang itu menggendong buah hatinya dengan Siwon.

Mereka telah cukup lama menikah, tiga tahun dan Jaejoong selalu menyadari bahwa sampai matipun dia tidak akan pernah mampu memberikan keturunan untuk keluarga Jung.

Yunho ada satu-satunya penerus dan karena cinta mereka, namja itu bahkan hingga rela mengorbankan kelangsungan penerus keluarganya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti Yun. Kedua orang tuamu mengharapkan keturunan darimu. Yang mewarisi darah mereka didalam tubuhnya. Darah daging kita, bukan anak adopsi." tangisnya tertahan.

Yunho menghela napas dan kemudian membawa tubuh bergetar Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. "Aku tahu Boo. Aku juga menginginkannya."

Yunho perlahan melepaskan pelukannya setelah dirasanya jaejoong sudah mulai terlihat lebih tenang meskipun masih sesenggukan. "Kau tahu kan itu sangat berbahaya. Kibum bahkan hampir mati karenanya."

"Tapi dia berhasil melewatinya. Aku yakin aku juga bisa."

Yunho menggeleng. "Mereka mungkin bisa membuatmu mengandung. Tapi dunia kedokteran tidak bisa menciptakan rahim. Mereka akan membiarkan janin itu melekat didinding perutmu. Dan itu sangat berbahaya."

"Itu sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kau berikan padaku."

Yunho meremas rambutnya frustasi, menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat untuk meredam emosinya. "Apa kau tidak mengerti. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa kalau kehilanganmu."

Jaejoong tau dirinya tidak akan pernah berdebat dengan Yunho, namja itu hanya diam sambil menyurukan wajahnya didada yunho sambil memejamkan matanya. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya membuat pikirannya menjadi lebih tenang.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukannya." ucap namja itu sebelum kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku Yun." lirihnya.

My memories are filled of you hanging onto me.

I guess you couldn't bear it anymore.

My greed prevent me from erasing you.

Pleas don't let me. Even though we're in the past.

Within my white lies, i kept my feeling hidden.

[I wanna hold You_DBSK]

Mereka membaringkan tubuh tidak berdaya jaejoong diatas sebuah tempat tidur yang bergerak cepat melintas menelusuri lorong panjang rumah sakit.

Darah mengalir dikakinya.

Lampu yang terasa menyilaukan bergerak cepat melewatinya. Dia bisa melihat Yunho berlari disampingnya dengan wajah penuh kecemasan.

Sakit.

Ingin rasanya dia berteriak. Tetapi tidak ada suara yang berhasil keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Perutnya terasa begitu sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum tidak kasat mata.

Dia masih bisa mendengar Yunho yang berteriak histeris begitu tubuhnya dibawa masuk kedalam ruangan dan pintu itu kemudian berdebum tertutup.

Dia sudah tidak mampu menggerakan bagian tubuhnya ketika mereka memberikan suntikan dilengannya.

Terlalu sakit hingga bahkan dinginnya logam seakan tidak mampu menembus lapisan rasa sakit yang menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya.

Entah ada berapa banyak perlatan yang mereka pasang ditubuhnya. Dia sudah tidak perduli.

Dadanya terasa sesak seperti ada banyak cairan yang memenuhi rongga paru-parunya.

"Pasangkan masker oksigen."

Pandangannya mulai mengabur tetapi dia masih tetap berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Masih ada yang harus dia selesaikan.

Namun sepertinya anestesi yang diberikan tidak mampu meluruhkan seluruh rasa sakitnya, dia masih bisa merasakan ketika dinginnya logam membelah perutnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari yang berada disana.

Benar, itu bayinya. Bayi yang dia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya.

"Tekanan darah terus menurun dok,"

Seseorang menyerahkan bayi yang masih berlumuran darah merah itu ketangannya sebelum kemudian semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi hitam dan dia terjatuh kedalamnya.

Segalanya terasa begitu ringan dan hangat.

Orang-orang mulai berteriak panik.

"Detak jantung pasien menghilang. Siapkan alat kejut jantung."

Even though we're separated from the rainbow

that ties us both together, "say i love you"

You're voice is my rainbow.

I'd cross the sky just to reach it. In this wide world.

Darling, there only one person (you)

You're listening my heart.

[Rainbow_DBSK]

"Apa aku sudah mati?" dia mendengar dirinya sendiri berbisik didalam keheningan.

Senyap.

Cahaya terang menerobos masuk menyilaukan kedua bola matanya hingga membuatnya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan keadaan.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit.

Ada sepasang lengan yang dilingkarkan ketubuhnya, mendekapnya begitu erat.

Gumaman bercampur dengan isak tertahan dari seseorang.

Suara itu, terasa begitu familiar. Entah kenapa dia mendadak merasa begitu merindukan suara itu.

Seperti telah berlalu begitu lama.

Siapa?

"Thanks God. Akhirnya kau sadar Jae. Ak sangat merindukanmu."

Yunho. Dia bisa mendengar hatinya bebisik lega.

Perlahan tangannya bergerak untuk balas memeluk tubuh itu dan kemudian mengelus punggung besar itu untuk menenangkan yunho yang tengah terisak dibahunya.

Semua ketakutan itu sudah berlalu.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana takutnya aku."

Seorang perawat masuk kedalam ruang perawatan Jaejoong sambil membawa seorang bayi mungil didalam gendongannya.

Yunho mengambil bayi yang sedang menggeliat lucu sambil mengatupkan lucu kedua bibirnya membuka dan meletakkannya dengan begitu berhati-hati.

Bibirnya mendadak terasa begitu kelu saat menatap wajah mungil yang menjadi perpaduan antara dirinya dan orang yang dia cintai.

Dia bahkan lebih rupawan dari ayahnya.

Semua perasaan tercampur aduk dibenaknya.

Jaejoong menggerakan jamari telunjuknya pelan untuk membelai lembut permukaan wajah putranya. Memperlakukannya seolah krystal berharga yang akan pecah, begitu berhati-hati namun syarat dengan perlindungan.

"Siapa namanya?"

Yunho tersenyum sebelum membawa jemari Jaejoong kedalam genggaman tangannya. Betapa dia sangat merindukan tubuh ini, suara ini.

Yunho menggeleng pelan. "Aku menununggumu. Dan dia sudah menantikanmu begitu lama."

Yunho ternyata belum memberikan nama untuk putra mereka karena menunggunya kembali."MoonBin. Jung MoonBin."

"Nama yang bagus sekali."

Pada akhirnya, manusia akan lebih menghargai hidup yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya ketika dia tahu saat bagaimana jiwa harus berjuang untuk mendaparkan setitik kebahagian.

Rasa sakit yang dibayar dengan senyum diakhir.

Seperti pelangi yang muncul setelah badai menerjang langit.

You're mya reason i live, the reason for my happiness.

I wish to be with you forever.

Uncondotionally.

I love you so much.

All the happiness in the world couldn't even.

[Beautiful life_DBSK]


End file.
